


Draconic Courtship

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bestiality, Dragon sex, Dragon!Xander, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: The tale of how Ryoma conquered Xander's dragon dick.Or, how Ryoma realized he had a dragon boyfriend and decided he was okay with that.Or--look, this is just "I want Ryoma to get fucked by a dragon" let's just accept that.





	Draconic Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my tumblr for a while because I wasn't sure if I wanted to do anything more with it or not.
> 
> I decided 'not'. Let's just fuck Ryoma.
> 
> Once we do some setup. Sexy setup.

Every night before they went to bed, Xander laid next to Ryoma and licked his neck. It was routine. Ryoma was never sure why Xander did that, but trying to understand the ways of dragons wasn't something people could do. Especially since they couldn't talk. Charades weren’t fun with dragons, so Ryoma didn’t bother. It made Xander happy, so Ryoma didn't see anything wrong with letting him do it. Ryoma just assumed it was a grooming thing.

(It was, but it was a part of courtship, of claiming, of Xander's scent on Ryoma. But it was clear that Ryoma didn't understand, and Xander was fine with just enjoying the closeness that Ryoma allowed him to have. When they started their routine, Ryoma kept his hand on his jaw and pushed Xander away when a line was crossed and Xander would back away. He just kept it there now, and when Xander would try to lick his chest on those occasions he wore a low cutting top, Ryoma would just tell him to stop and he would. It was progress, and Ryoma was touching him so it was amazing.)

Ryoma went over to the makeshift futon Xander made for him—a lump of furs that always seemed to get bigger as Xander piled more on it for him—and laid down. Xander stopped fussing with his pile of obsidian and trotted over to Ryoma and laid alongside him, his arm pressed against his side, his tail curling down and around Ryoma's feet. He never really felt larger than Ryoma than when he was like this, relaxed alongside him, the length of his torso stretching past Ryoma’s feet, when Ryoma lifted his head and saw the black scales stretch far past him. It stopped being unnerving a while ago, oddly enough. 

Xander curled his neck down and nuzzled his nose along Ryoma's jaw. Ryoma raised his hand and pressed his hand against Xander's cheek. Xander purred—dragons purred, who knew?—and flicked his tongue out against Ryoma’s neck. Ryoma clenched his fist at his side and then let out a breath and relaxed, and let his eyes flutter closed.

(Xander wished that Ryoma would keep his eyes open. Ryoma's eyes always had a storm, and he liked looking at him and having Ryoma look back. But sometimes he seemed sensitive and couldn't look. He seemed almost embarrassed of how he reacted at times. So he’d just have to deal with this. Xander slid his tongue out and licked a thick stripe from one side of the neck to the other, purring as he crossed over his throat. He nuzzled the right side of Ryoma's neck and let out a content sigh before flicking his tongue out again. He did smaller licks this time, precise things that always made Ryoma struggle to keep his breathing even.)

(Xander liked those reactions the best. Ryoma tended to be tightly lipped about what he liked, no matter what it was. When his breath caught and stuttered, that meant he liked it and was holding back just not enough. That he liked Xander. Those little signs were his greatest treasure.)

Ryoma sometimes hated Xander's tongue, and the times when he loved it made him hate it more. Xander had too much control over his tongue, could curve it along his jaw. Considering how large he was, his tongue shouldn't have been so precise or as gentle as it was. But dammit, it was. Xander traced over veins, along his collarbone, in patterns he made up. He sometimes stopped and just pushed his nose in the junction of Ryoma’s shoulder and neck and sighed before he continued. He purred the entire time. He always seemed grateful to Ryoma whenever they did this, even though Ryoma never did anything. All Ryoma needed to do was lie back and fight a boner when Xander started breathing in his ear.

Most of the time he succeeded. It was embarrassing to be turned on by a lizard.

Xander licked up from Ryoma's shoulder to his jaw and then yawned. "Flattering," Ryoma muttered and stroked his snout. 

Xander made a disgruntled noise and nuzzled his face against his neck. He flicked his tongue out again.

"No, you're done." He gently pushed Xander's snout until he moved. "You're sleeping, and I'm sleeping." Sleeping together. When Ryoma first started living in Xander's cave, they slept separately with Xander only attempting to curl next to Ryoma a couple of times until Ryoma yelled at him to move. Ryoma loosened as time went on and let Xander stay until Ryoma woke up. Then he stopped kicking Xander whenever he woke up and just slid out of the bed so he didn’t wake Xander because he was considerate and a sleeping dragon looked almost cute and content and Ryoma didn’t like disturbing that. Now they flat out cuddled. Ryoma was the little spoon—which didn't happen often considering that people tended to suffocate in his hair so it was an almost welcome change of pace outside of the lizard thing—and Xander held him as they slept. 

Even though they were bigger than horses, dragons were very gentle cuddlers.

Ryoma tried to roll on his side. Xander looped his arm over Ryoma and pulled him back into place. He let out an amused rumble and held Ryoma still. 

"Hey. Stupid lizard." Ryoma pushed at Xander's snout as he went in to nuzzle Ryoma's neck. "No. Bedtime."

(Ryoma was smiling and his face was soft. Xander knew when Ryoma was pushed too far or when he didn't want. But smiling while he shoved? Xander could push a bit more. Playing. As they should. Xander swung on top of Ryoma and laid on his stomach, just putting the slightest bit of pressure on Ryoma. Xander didn't want him hurt—he would never hurt his treasure—but he wanted him to stay underneath. Ryoma swatted Xander's side and Xander ducked his head down and rumbled into Ryoma's shoulder.)

"Xander please you're far too old to do this."

Xander rumbled some more and licked his jaw, tongue brushing his ear. Ryoma went still and he shifted underneath Xander.

"Okay," Ryoma breathed, trying to keep his voice level. Short sentences. "Come on." He pushed at Xander's neck. He really hoped Xander couldn't feel that he was just a tiny bit turned on.

(Xander knew. He saw the shift when Ryoma's face stopped being playful, saw the flush spread from his cheeks to his ears, saw how he changed the way he spoke like he was afraid that it would reveal something, felt it when he shifted his hips and rubbed the slightest bit of hardness against Xander's chest. He liked that. But Ryoma wanted him to stop, so he stood up and tilted his head when Ryoma curled on his side. He just stood and stared. He liked how Ryoma looked. He always did, but now it was just a bit more obvious with the blush over his cheeks, a bit of defiant color.)

(He stared long enough for Ryoma to look up at him and raise an eyebrow. “You going to stay up longer then?”)

(Xander blinked and shook his head. Xander laid behind Ryoma and shifted into his side. They slid into place, Xander's arms around Ryoma's waist, a position they were well familiar with. It was nice. Xander enjoyed it. It took months to get to this position, to hear Ryoma let out a content sigh when they settled, to see that small smile. Xander adored Ryoma. He was glad that he got his far, but he wanted to try a bit more.)

Xander shifted slightly behind Ryoma, pressed a bit closer. Ryoma didn't pay much mind. Xander could be a clingy thing. He shifted into the furs and closed his eyes, ready to settle into sleep.

His eyes snapped open when Xander rocked his hips against Ryoma's ass. Ryoma could feel a bump pressing against him, so prominent when Xander was smooth and flat. Xander tilted his head so his mouth was over Ryoma's ear and purred. No, purred was wrong. They couldn't talk, but Ryoma had figured out the tone in each noise he made, how each sound vibrated and sang differently. There were moods, he could even tell when Xander said his name. Xander wasn’t purring. This had the throaty trill of his purrs, had the length of one, and it certainly was as affectionate as a purr, but it was deeper and rumbled into Ryoma's bones.

Oh god it was a moan. Xander was moaning in Ryoma's ear. Xander was moaning as he rocked his pushed his giant dragon dick against his entire ass. Oh god that bulge was as big as his entire ass, it was huge.

(Ryoma did not seem to be taking Xander's suggestion well. Xander pulled himself away from Ryoma and laid next to Ryoma, on his stomach. He tapped Ryoma's knee with his tail and rumbled quietly when he jumped. Oh no. That wasn’t good.)

Ryoma didn't move for a couple of minutes. He was still kind of fixated on the erection that was being humped against his ass not too long ago. Huge erection. Dragon dick. Once that passed, he shifted to the next terrifying subject: Against his ass. Ryoma never really knew what Xander knew about humans. He didn’t know what a cold was, for fuck’s sake. But that seemed too purposeful to be a mistake or an assumption. Xander wanted to have sex with him. With his big dragon dick. Oooh, looks like he was back on that.

Thing was, he shouldn't had been surprised. Xander courted him. Ryoma hadn't been an enthusiastic participant—he had only moved into Xander's cave after severe black mold condemned his home—but he supposed he had reciprocated. He went to his house, he let him into his life. They did the cuddling and neck licking routine now. He just never considered sex as the next thing.

Wait, were they boyfriends now? Oh god how long had he and Xander been dating and he never knew?

(Ryoma did not seem to be taking it well at all. That was a bit concerning. He was still on his side, not responding to Xander’s rumbles. He wasn’t calming down either. Xander cautiously tapped his nose against Ryoma’s side. He jumped again and looked down at Xander. Jumping? Was he afraid of him now? Xander started whining, hoping that Ryoma would talk.)

That startled Ryoma out of his “giant dragon dick” loop. “Hey, don't start crying.” Ryoma rolled on his back and Xander hovered his head over Ryoma's chest, not laying it on him. Ryoma put his hands on Xander’s head and pushed him down. “Rest, rest. It’s okay.”

(Xander wasn’t sure of that, but he rested. Ryoma didn’t pull away. He didn’t flinch, and he stared at Xander. Ryoma was never really scared of Xander, even when he appeared on his doorstep with a fistful of rubies. He was always irritable at every touch, hated his presence. He didn’t flinch or jump at contact. Either he wanted it and let him, or he didn’t and would shove him away. That was something he loved about Ryoma. This wasn’t the Ryoma he knew so well. Xander made a questioning noise. He wanted to talk, he wanted to hear Ryoma.)

“So…I guess we should talk about this.”

Xander made a long, high pitched noise and pushed his nose against Ryoma’s chest.

“You really want to fuck me?”

Xander gave him a blank look. There were probably better ways to phrase that, or maybe even something better to ask. Xander nodded though.

“Huh. Wow.”

For something that loved cuddling with him so much, Xander really could look at Ryoma like he was the biggest idiot in the world (and he was, but that’s what made him precious at the same time).

“Sorry,” Ryoma said and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I’m a bit…overwhelmed. It never occurred to me. So I’m…” Ryoma groaned and fell back on the furs. "So is this like a seasonal need to jump or is it just because you're attracted to me?"

Xander blinked slowly at him.

"It's important, come on."

(Xander didn't know how obvious he could be. He slid forward and nuzzled Ryoma's chest, letting out a content noise.)

("Huh. Didn't realize I was attractive to dragons.")

(He wasn't, not that dragons had a universal human type to begin with. But he was endlessly attractive to Xander.)

So the dragon though he was sexually attractive. Good to know. “I’m sorry, Xander.”

Xander tilted his head. Ryoma stared at him and Xander tilted his head again. He seemed honestly confused.

"You know, I'm sorry for not having sex with you."

Xander made a distressed noise and slid forward, pressing his nose into his neck, then pulled away and furrowed his brow at Ryoma. 

“What? I’m sorry—”

Xander pushed his head against his neck again and whined.

“Oh, you don’t want me to apologize.”

Xander nodded.

He supposed there wasn’t anything to apologize for. "Fine. I'm not sorry. Firm no. When you stop having a hard on, we can spoon but otherwise stay like this."

Xander snorted and rolled his eyes. He settled his head on Ryoma's chest and closed his eyes. It looked like he was just going to sleep in that position. It was probably for the best. 

Ryoma ran his fingers along Xander’s forehead. "You're not going to get blue balls are you?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Xander raised his head and tilted it. Must’ve been human slang.

"It's if you don't come when you have a hard on, it hurts. Rather badly, I might add."

Xander snorted and rolled his eyes, then rested his head back on Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma raised his hand to rub behind Xander's ear frill. "Is that not a dragon thing?" Ryoma smirked. "Or maybe you have blue balls all the time when you're around someone like me."

(Xander fixed Ryoma with an unamused stare as he titled his head, looking proud of himself. He leaned over and licked Ryoma's neck and he laughed and pushed at his head. 'Yes,' Xander wanted to say and as he stared at Ryoma's relaxed smile and felt his hand on Xander's jaw, 'always'.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr! It’s [TwiExMachina](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com/) too. I’m a fan of talking about anything smutty.


End file.
